The Stolen Pizza Setup
by WhispersOfStarlight
Summary: Kara's pizza is missing. Who ate it? Misunderstandings arise and Guerrero's on the receiving end, until they find out Chance and Winston set them. Will it turn to something more?


A,N: I know, another story, but hey this one is a oneshot. The characters might be acting a little out of normal, but it is supposed to have some humor too. Hope you all like this. Please read and review.

A little warning for language and suggestive content.

* * *

The Stolen Pizza Set-up

Christopher Chance's newest client walked into the kitchen with a click-click of her dark blue heels, waving hello at the tall man sitting at the table, and eyeing the man snoozing on one side of the couch. Carmine was stretched across the other half, his head resting on Chance's midsection.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Winston waved back, "Hey Kara, how's your shoulder today?"

Kara stood at a slim five foot three with dark green, her dark brown hair reached in dark chocolate waves to the middle of her back. Her skin was pale and unblemished and she wore little makeup; just a little eyeshadow, mascara, and chapstick. Today, she was dressed in dark blue jeans that hugged her curves and a sky blue sweater that fell off one shoulder. That shoulder was wrapped in a pristine white bandage.

"Good, considering that idiot shot me. I was just wanting to grab my pizza I left here last night. What do you have planned to do today?" She replied as she walked toward the fridge, her heels click-clicking against the hardwood floor.

Winston just mumbled something about a meeting with his insurance rep in a few hours and something about Chance being careless with the vodka again.

Kara opened the fridge and rummaged around, until finally with a curse, she slammed the door closed. "Alright! Who ate my leftover pizza? Winston!"

The tall man raised his hands in defense, "Don't look at me, the stuff gives me heartburn."

The young woman's glare switched to the still dozing form on the couch. Winston answered for him, "He hasn't moved since we got back last night."

Kara's eyes widened and she stomped her foot loud, "Ohh, that's it! No one messes with my pizza, not even retired, INSANE hitmen."

With that she turned and made her way into the next room with a angry hurrumph. She had stopped after a few steps and asked through gritted teeth, "Where is he?"

"In the garage, fixing the car, since his stunt that night caused it to get riddled with bullets. He said not to disturb him, it's gonna take at least a few hours to repair the engine alone."

"Yeah, not gonna happen this time. Three times he stole my food. Three times, Winston! I'm going to starve at this rate."

She stomped to the elevator and jammed her finger into the button, causing the door to open with a loud ding. She stepped into the lift, grumbling about a certain assassin and how she just wishes that the car has fallen off the jack and onto him. Yes, the world would be set to right if the jack failed and crushed the leftover-stealing hitman known as Guerrero.

Winston whistled low under his breath when the doors had closed and sat down across from Chance, "She's heading down, you can get up now."

Chance sat up slowly, looking around him hesitantly for their new charge. When he didn't see her, he let out his breath in a slow hiss.

"That was close. Geez, all this just to get those two talking. Never again, Winston. If this doesn't work, I'm out. They will just have to be a lost cause." He slumped back into the cushions.

Winston rolled his eyes at his over-dramatic act. "You know if they both find out that we're behind this..."

"They will never find out. Carmine ate all the pizza and I tossed one of the boxes in the trunk of the car. The other boxes I tossed into a dumpster a block over."

Winston shook his head at him, "This isn't gonna end well for us, Chance. I gotta a bad feeling."

"If they find out Winston, but they won't. Now let's watch the showdown." Chance replied as he stood and walked over to the computer. He tapped a few buttons and pulled up the video surveillance system in the garage.

Winston was surprised, "You had cameras installed in the garage just for this?"

Chance laughed at his partner's face. "There was no way I was going to miss this and if we went down there too, Guerrero would know something was up and we would be busted. Now, there is only one microphone; I'll turn it up as loud as it can it can go. Quiet, there she is!"

* * *

When the doors opened, all she could smell was oil and gas. The car was in horrible shape, there were bullet holes everywhere and the windows were pretty much nonexistent.

Bits and pieces of that night three days ago flashed through her mind. One certain scene drowning all the others out. She gently rubbed her shoulder where the stitches were.

**Damn him.**

* * *

_*Okay, I've got an idea.* He had said as he slumped down next to her behind the crates. He kept looking around the warehouse for gunmen, alert and ready to shoot._

_She looked at him, and rolling her eyes, asked, "What is your brilliant plan this time, Guerrero? It was your plan that got us into this mess in the first place!"_

_He shrugged, "There are more guys here than I thought. It wasn't a brilliant plan, but it was a good one. Now shut up and listen, or I will shoot you."_

_He stilled and looked over her, and then asked, "Are you a bleeder?"_

_Kara shook her head at him and slowly scooted away from the look in his eyes. "Guerrero? What is it? Why did you ask me that?"_

_He shrugged at her words again, then stood up, grabbing her by the arm and placing the gun to her head._

_She struggled, trying to pull her arm free. "What are you doing, Guerrero? Let me go, you crazy son of a-"_

_"Alright, Listen up! You try to stop us from leaving, I'll shoot her in the temple. It's very messy close range like this! Blood and brains go everywhere and her eyeballs will just pop out from the force!"_

_The six men surrounding them stilled, their guns still pointing at them._

_The one in front lowered his gun and tilted his head at the others. "He won't do it. He can't. He was hired to protect her, not shoot her."_

_Guerrero smiled, "Dude, do you even know who I am? Name's Guerrero and I'm not bluffing." He pushed her sideways and placed his gun to her shoulder and pulled the trigger, wedging a bullet in the joint. _

_She screamed, "You crazy son of a-"_

_He placed the gun back to her forehead and slowly backed away, tugging her with him._

_"Now, take the clips out of your guns, place them both on the floor and kick them away from you." The shocked guards just stood there, motionless._

_He yelled again, digging the gun into her temple harder, "Now!"_

_They lowered their weapons, removing the clips, placed them on the concrete floor and kicking them, sending them sliding across the ground._

_He kept backing up one step at a time until finally they were out the large side door. He set her against the side of the building and took a large pipe and braced it against the door._

_"That's not gonna hold up for long. We need to get to the car. Winston's waiting for us." He made to grab her arm again, but she jerked away from him with a hiss._

_"You shot me! That was your brilliant plan. To shoot me?"_

_"Actually no. I was going to shoot the sprinkler system, causing the fire alarm to go off, but those alarms are too loud. So I choose the better and less noisy option."_

_She groaned, "You are out of your mind, Guerrero."_

_"Yeah, but your alive, aren't ya?"_

_She made to slap him but stilled as his words sunk in._

_"Yeah, but you still shot me."_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go."_

_

* * *

_

And that had led to the car chase which had led to the state the car was in now.

Which had led to him stealing her food for the past three days in a row.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when a muffled voice cound be heard from under the car.

"Hey Chance, dude, could you grab the wrench from the trunk? This bolt is giving me trouble."

She was going to yell and scream at him, but found she couldn't, so she walked up to the car when she spotted something.

She noticed a corner of a brown box peeking out from the open trunk, as she walked closer she could barely make out the name on the box;

_'Paggiano's Pizza'_

She gritted her teeth. That's it! Enough was enough, it's the end of the line for stealing leftovers, especially leftover Paggiano's pizza. Her leftover pizza.

She grabbed the box and slammed the trunk closed hard. She walked over to where only his legs were visible and stood there.

The urge to slam a heel into a rather sensitive area hit her hard like a fist to the gut, but she fought the urge, for now.

"Hey dude. I didn't say close the trunk. I still need some tools from there."

At his words, she unceremoniously dropped the box on his lap, and started tapping her foot.

"Dude, what is this?" He asked as he slid out from under the car, "This isn't a wren-"

_*Damn.*_

His words died off as a pair of small, delicate feet encased in dark blue heels came into his view. He followed the slender ankles up a pair of slim calves, trim legs, and up past curvy hips until his ice blue eyes locked with a pair of angry dark green ones.

Then his sight shifted and settled on a bandaged shoulder, shaking himself from the daze he was in.

He nodded his head and stood, brushing dirt from his pants. "Kara. How's the shoulder?"

She was speechless, he sounded genuine in his concern for her healing shoulder, and he was not helping matters standing there all sweat drenched and only wearing a oil-stained wife beater and jeans that hung low on his hips. She watched as his lean muscles bunched and released with each movement. She licked her lips, her mouth was suddenly dry.

After a short while, she shook out of her daze and answered. "It's fine. Still a little sore, but no nerve or muscle damage. The doctor said it will be good as new."

"Cool. What are you doing down here?" He asked as he reached into the car to pop the trunk again.

It was like a bucket of cold water washing over her and her eyes hardened in anger again.

"You ate my pizza."

He slowly turned to her, "What?"

She stomped her foot on the ground, "You ate my pizza. Again! Once I can forgive, but three times in a row, Guerrero? Don't you ever bring food for yourself? I mean does it have to be mine? I know that you like picking on Winston, so why not take his food?"

He tilted his head and looked to be deep in thought at her words. Then he replied, "I didn't eat your pizza. I don't eat pizza."

She couldn't believe it, he was lying. He had to be. "How does that explain the pizza box, huh? It just mysteriously appeared out of thin air? Not possible!"

"Imaalergctaches.." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes and walking up to her, backed her up against the car; one hand on either side of her shoulders. He leaned close to her, his lips almost brushing her ears and repeated himself, "I am allergic to cheese or any dairy products actually. Lactose intolerant. You like extra mozzarella and cheddar with parmaesan on top of that. If I ate any of that, I would be down and out for a week straight, probably end up in the hospital, and I don't like hospitals."

Her eyes widened as he spoke, "Then that means that Chance and Winston set this up, set us up for an argument. Why?"

He just shrugged, "Don't know. Maybe they were just tired of us not talking to each other. Doesn't matter anyway."

He made to back away, but was stopped by a hand on his cheek, "I didn't mean to accuse you, Guerrero. I mean if only I knew…I mean if WE knew more about you, misunderstandings like this wouldn't happen."

He arched an eyebrow at her mishap and leaned closer to her, "You would like to know more about me?"

She sucked in a sharp breath at his body's close proximity to hers. Her heart started to race and her blood pounded through her veins, sounding like the galloping of a racehorse running in her chest. _He shot you in the shoulder, girl. Get a grip! Your acting like a schoolgirl around him! _

He never thought that a fight over pizza would lead to this, but what the hell. Gotta live in the present. _No better time to start than now._

* * *

"You think he's going to do it?"

"Winston, I'm betting on it. There is so much tension between the two, its made working with either of them unbearable. So they better." Chance replied, eyes still glued to the screen, watching the scene unfold impatiently.

Winston rolled his eyes and sat down beside Chance, "Scoot over, you're hogging the screen."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Kara?" As he leaned closer to her, his breath washing over her face in soft, warm waves.

"A…ab..about what, Guerrero?" Her eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips back to his eyes. Her mouth went dry so she swiped at her lips with the tip of her tongue. The tension could be felt between them. It was like a dam holding back a flood.

Her licking her lips broke the gates open, and he slammed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss.

Her body was on fire, as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her.

He complied and lifted her up onto the hood of the car, flinging tools off in the process.

They melted in each other, clothes joining the tools on the floor, oblivious of the pair watching them from behind the camera.

* * *

"Whoa! Guerrero, way to go! I didn't know he-Hey! What happened?" The screen had went black and he couldn't see anything anymore. He looked to see if a cord had somehow wiggled loose.

He turned and saw Winston holding that very cord, "No way, Chance. Let them be alone for a while. I think they are going to need the privacy."

"Winston, just let me-" His argument was cut off with a snikt of a knife. Winston had severed the wires to all the cameras in the garage.

Also including the wire for the microphone.

"No means no, Chance. If you were in his shoes right now, would you be wanting someone to be watching you without their permission?"

Chance slumped in his chair and looked up at him, as innocent as could be. "Can we just hook the microphone back up?"

Winston threw his hands in the air, "Honestly! I don't know why I even bother. Sometimes I just want to take your clueless ass and toss you out a window somewhere. A thirty story window."

The blonde haired man grinned at his partner, "Yeah, but you gotta admit. The setup worked beautifully. I thought it would just get those two to talk to each other or maybe go out to dinner or coffee or something like that. But this! This is more than I ever thought would happen. Apparently those two had it bad for each other and wouldn't act on it. I don't know, maybe Guerrero will lighten up now that he got some action. What do you think, Winston?"

They both looked at each other, and both shaking their heads, said, "Guerrero? Nah."

* * *

"So, want to grab a slice of pizza, Guerrero?" Kara asked as she tangled her fingers in the sparse hair of his chest. She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to him, a leg thrown over his lap.

"What?" He was smiling from ear to ear, more at the fact that they just did what they did.

On the hood of a car.

On the hood of Winston's car, to be more precise.

"I know this nice little pizza parlor on E. 23rd that specializes in dairy free pizza. They use tofu instead." Her hand traced circles on his skin.

"Sure, then we can talk about payback for this stunt."

"You're not going to shoot them, are you?" She looked worried. That's not a good look for her, especially with no clothes on. He liked a different look on her face for that.

"I don't know, but I better not find out that they were watching this, or I won't be able to control my actions."

"We shouldn't shoot them Guerrero, they set us up, we should be thanking them. After we make their life a living hell, of course."

He smiled at her words, kissed her swollen lips again, pinning her to the hood once again.

"I'll show you a set up."

~FIN~


End file.
